


Awkward...

by mjravensgate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crush, F/M, Pre-Relationship, tony is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjravensgate/pseuds/mjravensgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has a crush and it makes things really awkward. And Dawn does the opposite of help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someonenotchloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonenotchloe/gifts).



> Do not own. That is all. Enjoy!

Sometimes, Buffy could hardly believe the situations she got herself into, the awkward positions she found herself stuck in. Because, honestly, how much worse could it get than having a massive crush – her first actual crush in years – on Tony Stark, of Iron Man and Stark Industries fame, who just happened to be her liaison with the Avengers Initiative and, oh, yeah, had a powerhouse for a girlfriend? Okay, she knew it could definitely get a loss worse, but, hey, it was bad and she didn’t like it, so she figured she was allowed some exaggeration.

If she had thought it was bad before, it became nearly unbearable when Dawn caught on to how Buffy felt about the taken genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Dawn began teasing Buffy subtly and not-so-subtly every chance she got, which was amazingly often. It got worse when Dawn weaseled her way into Buffy’s meetings with Tony. Buffy still wasn’t sure how her sister had managed that. It had given her the opportunity to do her teasing in front of its subject and drop some anvil-sized hints while she was at it, which Buffy was decidedly against. Luckily, Tony had yet to catch on; Dawn’s comments seemed only to puzzle him, which puzzled Buffy because, you know, he wasn’t really living up to the whole genius title.

The only upside to the situation was that, so far, despite Dawn’s best efforts, Tony was still blissfully unaware of her embarrassing feelings for him, which was a bigger relief than Buffy could say. Or so she had thought. She lived in her wonderful fantasy of Tony’s ignorance for months.

One day, though, she managed to sneak away to one of her monthly meetings with Tony sans Dawn, unaware that her dream that the recipient of her affections had no idea about them was about to be destroyed. She sailed into their meeting, which was always at her favorite café, giving Tony an easy smile, well past the awkwardness she had felt around him when she had first realized her feelings for him. “Hey, Tony,” she greeted him after he returned her smile and joined her at the little table. “What’s the what?”

Having long ago become accustomed to her speech patterns, Tony didn’t bat an eye at her question. “Just meeting with my very favorite Slayer,” he told her with his customary smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him and said wryly, “I’m the only Slayer you know, Stark.”

He shrugged and they fell easily into their meeting, exchanging status reports and anecdotes from their respective organizations that Buffy would later report back to Giles and Tony would report back to Nick Fury. Buffy sipped a latte while they chatted and Tony put down more coffee than she would have thought possible before meeting him.

As they wrapped up and Buffy prepared to say her goodbyes, Tony put a hand on her arm, his expression more mischievous than she liked. “Buffy,” he said, almost purring, which put her on edge immediately.

“Tony,” she said slowly, warningly, as she frowned at him, “you’re kind of awkwardly touching me.”

“I just thought it was time we had a word,” he said, “about the little crush we both know you have on me.”

Buffy’s eyes widened and she barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping. “Uh, excuse me?” she said, more than a little lost for words.

“Like I didn’t know,” he scoffed. “Your sister has no concept of subtlety. Even without her, I know how to tell when a woman likes me and you definitely like me.” He grinned at her, arrogant and confident.

She scowled at him, knowing she was trapped. “Fine,” she snapped, “maybe I do. So what?”

“So,” he began, and there was that purr again, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, “my relationship with Pepper is a very… _open_ one. I just thought you might like to keep that in mind.” A slow smile spread across his face before he got to his feet and walked out the door, leaving Buffy staring after him, her heart pounding in her chest.


End file.
